Nos volveremos a ver
by city-lights-nx
Summary: ON HIATUS. En las familias puede existir rencor, pérdidas y una interminable guerra. ¿Y si le agregamos amor? (AU-1930).
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Esta es una obra de Fanfiction usando personajes del mundo de Bajoterra, que son propiedad de Asaph Fipke y Nerd Corps. Sólo me pertenecen los OCs.

**N/A:** Para que la espera no sea aún más larga, les dejo el prólogo. El soundtrack será la música que les recomiendo que escuchen de fondo. El primer capítulo de Nos volveremos a ver (NVAV) será publicado en menos de dos semanas.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **Black Swan OST Track 1.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

* * *

**1928\. 23 de Septiembre.**

Ella suspiró aliviada y entró al auto.

Miró el reloj. Sin duda, llegaría tarde a la reunión.

—No debió regresar para dejarle un regalo sin motivo alguno —comentó el chófer.

—Si no lo hacía, me lamentaría toda mi vida —aclaró, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Inhaló e hizo una mueca casi inmediata al oler el clásico aroma de la cerveza.

—Haz bebido —dijo, más una confirmación que una pregunta.

—Te has tardado —El hombre pálido sonrió tétricamente, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba borracho.

—No deberías conducir —La hermosa mujer frunció el ceño.

—Eso no me importa.

—Te ordeno que lo hagas.

—No —Él siguió sonriendo, aumentando aún más los nervios de la dama.

Ella bajó la mirada y colocó un mechón de cabello azul (una hermosa rareza genética) detrás de su oreja.

Ella, simplemente, no observó cómo su auto se desviaba del carril y chocaba con otro automóvil.

* * *

Había salido para evitar una discusión.

Quizás iría a la casa de Tom Por y dormiría en el sofá. Lo que daba por seguro es que él no dormiría en _esa_ casa; traería muchos problemas.

Esto era su rutina (o algo así); Anne le daba órdenes a su hija, él se oponía y discutían.

—_Es sólo un castigo._

—_Nuestra hija debe tomar sus propias decisiones, Anne. No seas tan dura con ella._

—_No lo soy —Anne se sentó y sonrió —Son simples correcciones._

—_Pero podrían ser correcciones mejores._

—_Cariño, no podemos darnos el lujo de dejarla hacer lo que ella quiera —La mujer de ojos verdes le miró seriamente._

—_Es su decisión, ella elegirá con quién se casará._

—_Hemos aceptado la propuesta de la otra familia._

—_¿Hemos? En ningún momento me consultaste._

Las dos últimas horas estuvieron peleando.

Sus opiniones eran tan diferentes. _**Pero podrían llegar a un acuerdo.**_

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —Edward se cuestionó en voz alta.

_**Él **_la amaba con locura.

Y sabía que ella le _**correspondía**_ de la misma manera.

—Debo volver —decidió en voz alta.

Él quería mejorar las cosas.

Quería solucionar todo.

Mas aquella luz lo cegó. Mas aquel auto chocó con el suyo. Y él no pudo lograr lo que le había _prometido._

* * *

Trixie estaba ocupada cepillando su largo cabello rojizo tarareando en voz baja cuando alguien abrió su puerta abruptamente.

—¿Qué sucede? —Ella se puso de pie y observó preocupada a la joven empleada.

—Ha sucedido algo terrible —anunció, con voz quebradiza y un semblante triste.

—Dilo, Rose. Me estas poniendo nerviosa —Trixie se acercó a la susodicha y le miró expectante.

—Señorita… —Rose le miró con los ojos llorosos —Él… está muerto.

Trixie no dijo nada, simplemente lloró, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

No podía ser **cierto**.

—Su padre ha muerto —confirmó Rose, sollozando.

Aquello había sucedido antes de tiempo.


	2. Más fastidiosa que rutinaria

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto los OCs.

**N/A**: Este capítulo es para que conozcan a la Trixie que planeo desarrollar. ¡Muchas gracias por su paciencia!

**Reviews:**

_EmMa Y SoFia:_ ¡Muchas gracias!

_Asapasap:_ ¡Aquí tienes, más o menos, 1.000 palabras para leer! ;)

_Annima:_ ¡Gracias!

_Jan Nicole 2003:_ ¿Sin palabras de sorpresa o sin palabras de malo? (Estoy bromeando).

* * *

**Soundtrack: **Come Alive** \- **Rachel Taylor.

* * *

**Capítulo 1. **Más fastidiosa que rutinaria (así es su vida diaria)

* * *

**1930\. Lunes, 16 de Junio.**

El calor matutino se hizo presente en las calles de Lighterra. En la Gran Avenida una joven dormía plácidamente... Hasta que un despertador interrumpió su sueño.

Su mano vagó por la mesita de noche, llegando al sonoro aparato, que mostraba las 7:00 en punto de la mañana.

Se sentó en la cama, restregando su ojo izquierdo para luego mirar una zapatilla negra no muy lejos de su cama. Al momento se estaba volviendo a quedar dormida, sin embargo, abrió los ojos y se puso de pie.

Rápidamente se sentó en su escritorio blanco con un gran espejo y comenzó a cepillar su cabello, que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. Luego entró en el baño, inspeccionó su rostro e hizo una mueca.

—Mi madre me matará por estas ojeras. Esto me pasa por leer hasta las 3 de la mañan... —Unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación le hicieron callar.

—¡Señorita Trixie! —Alguien gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta. La susodicha volteó.

—Ya voy —avisó, mientras se colocaba una bata. Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y dejó entrar a una sirvienta.

—Buenos días señorita, espero que haya tenido una agradable noche.

—La he tenido —mencionó, aunque su rostro mostrara lo contrario.

—Aquí le dejo su desayuno —Dicho esto, colocó la bandeja con distintas frutas en el escritorio de la joven.

Aquella subordinada era una chica que no aparentaba pasar de los 20 años. Usaba un vestido sencillo de color marrón con un delantal blanco. Tenía el cabello corto, negro y ondulado.

—Muchas gracias.

—Su madre... —La sonrisa de Trixie desapareció — Le avisa que coma y baje rápido, usando un...

La pelinegra sacó un pequeño papel algo arrugado y lo leyó en voz alta.

—Vestido color ciruela de la caja #5 —Trixie levantó una ceja y resopló.

—¿Otro chico? —La empleada se encogió de hombros —No me pondré eso.

—Ya sabe cómo es su madre. Que tenga buen provecho, señorita —La mucama caminó hacia la salida, pero se detuvo cuando la Sting le llamó.

—Rose —La mencionada volteó—, si no está mamá, llámame por mi nombre.

—Entendido, Trixie —Rose inclinó su cabeza a modo de reverencia y se fue.

La chica se sentó en un taburete y comió todo lo que contenía la bandeja, con lentitud. Después, abrió su closet dividido en dos; en la primera parte habían vestidos sueltos y sencillos, camisones, blusas de distintos colores, entre otras prendas. En la segunda parte había vestidos elegantes al corte de bies, sombreros, guantes, sandalias con tacón y uno que otro vestido de Chanel, atuendos propios de una dama, según su madre.

En la parte baja del armario yacían cajas blancas, cada uno tenía un lazo de distinto color.

Trixie tomó uno que tenía un lazo verde, después de desatarlo y abrirlo, sacó el vestido que su madre le había ordenado.

OoO

—Seguro ya bajará —aseguró Anne a su visitante, mirando disimuladamente a Rose de una manera no muy agradable.

La pelinegra sonrió aliviada cuando Trixie bajaba las escaleras. Anne también sonrió al observar que su hija había cumplido con su orden.

Cuando ella estaba en el último escalón, el invitado de Anne se le acercó.

—Señorita Sting —El joven besó la mano de la chica, a lo que ella hizo una mueca. Inmediatamente, fue reprendida por su madre a través de _la_ mirada.

Cuando el chico levantó la cabeza ella sonreía sin mostrar los dientes.

—Un gusto, ciudadano... —Al ver que ni siquiera sabía el nombre del muchacho, miró hacia los lados buscando a alguien que le ayudara.

—Francisco. Mi nombre es Francisco, señorita.

—¿Que desea, **Saukerl**? —dijo amablemente. Trixie sonrió burlonamente, en todo el lugar, solo ella sabía que significaba. El hombre le miró confundido y respondió lo que había entendido.

—Según su madre, usted está en busca de un pretendiente —La chica miró a su madre molesta y una idea invadió su mente.

—¿En serio? ¿Piensa ocupar la vacante de mi padre?

— N-no... —Contestó el chico nervioso —Quiero salir con...

—No necesita mi aprobación —interrumpió—, aunque creo que mi madre está _fuera_ de su alcance.

Anne jadeó.

—No... Tengo idea —Francisco miró a la madre de Trixie desconcertado y levemente sonrojado.

Rose estaba haciendo lo imposible para no reírse.

—Si me disculpa, debo ir a clases —La pelirroja salió de la pequeña sala y rió cuando se encontraba lo suficiente lejos.

OoO

—¡Vamos, Trixie, levanta tu pierna! —demandó la profesora de ballet.

La pobre chica debía de levantar su pierna a la misma altura de su pecho con la gracia de una bailarina. Esta de más decir que Trixie estaba lejos de cumplir con ambos requisitos.

—¡Duele! —chilló ella. Su profesora bufó.

—El dolor te hace mejor.

Dentro de su cabeza, juraba que mañana se iba a encerrar en su habitación, sin importar los posteriores regaños de su progenitora.

—Tu cabello es un desastre ¿no sabes hacer un simple moño? —criticó la maestra de ballet.

Trixie resopló haciendo que el mechón de cabello, que antes estaba en su cara, fuera hacia el costado.

Ella odiaba tener clases particulares y también a su profesora.

—¿No se ha visto en un espejo? —murmuró.

—¿Que ha dicho? —Su profesora detuvo la música clásica y le miró impaciente.

—Nada —respondió, sonriendo inocentemente. La instructora rió con ironía.

—Es todo, ya se puede ir.

—Gracias —susurró.

Se dirigió al baño a cambiarse para su clase de italiano. Cuando llegó su profesor le miraba molesto.

—Llega tarde, **signorina** —dijo su profesor de italiano. Mientras tanto, con un dolor de piernas, Trixie se sentaba.

—Lo siento, yo...

—En italiano, **per****favore **—La chica sonrió nerviosa. La pronunciación no era lo suyo.

—**Mi dispiace**? —dijo insegura, pronunciando mal su disculpa. El profesor solo cerró los ojos con frustración mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Tiene que practicar, signorina —Ella rodeó sus ojos y abrió su códice. El profesor colocó una mano sobre el objeto y negó—, ahora.

OoO

Marcadas las 11:30 de la mañana, la joven salió de sus clases. Luego de ir a su habitación y tomar su recién llegado **códice**, se dirigió a la biblioteca. Dejó el escrito _«Bajoterra, el mundo bajo nuestros pies»_ en una extensa mesa de madera, para luego caminar hacia el comedor.

A la hora del almuerzo, como cada día, el único sonido en todo el lugar era el de los cubiertos y el movimiento del pie de Trixie.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso, Beatrice? —cuestionó Anne, abruptamente.

—¿Hacer qué, mamá? —preguntó Trixie, haciéndose la desentendida, mientras cortaba un vegetal.

—¡No te hagas la tonta! Nos dejaste mal con ese apuesto joven ¿Qué ocurre contigo? —La chica rió, mientras que Rose se mordió el labio conteniendo la risa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Ella había dejado de reír y respondió la pregunta que su madre había formulado —No quiero un novio, no quiero casarme. Por ahora, no quiero. Y menos con quien tú elijas.

Se puso de pie y tomó su plato con el zumo de uva.

—Si me permites, comeré en la biblioteca —Trixie caminó hacia la salida.

—Beatrice, ¡ven aquí! —ordenó Anne, gritando.

—No lo haré y ¡es Trixie! —vociferó a lo lejos la pelirroja.

OoO

Después de comer, Trixie sonrió y volvió a tomar el códice que anteriormente había dejado sobre la mesa. Se sentó en una de las tantas sillas de la gran mesa de madera, a unos metros del sofá marrón.

Miró detalladamente el objeto. _«Asaph Fipke»_ era el nombre del autor. Apreciando cada detalle de la portada no se percató de que una tormenta eléctrica había llegado a la ciudad (desatándose al instante) hasta que un trueno le asustó.

Trixie cogió una sábana que estaba tirada encima del sofá y se acurrucó en ella.

La biblioteca se estaba tornando oscura, ya que las nubes taparon el sol y Lighterra se encontraba en las sombras.

Encendió una lámpara de color verde claro y se dispuso a leer su reciente adicción.

_«Manson era el mejor lanzador de toda Bajoterra. Todo gran lanzador tenia secretos; incluso él._

_Lo que en Bajoterra era un simple cuento que los padres le decían a sus crías, para Manson era real. La superficie existía._

_Pero, su enemigo, el estratega Keller, buscaba encontrar eso que tanto él ocultaba y darle en donde más le duele._

_¿Qué pasaría si el mal se enterase que hay otro mundo? La Superficie y Bajoterra son dos creaciones diferentes y separadas, por lo tanto, debían seguir así»._

Lentamente, los ojos verdes de la chica se empezaron a cerrar: habia sido un largo día. Justamente, al quedarse dormida, un rayo cayó en tierra apagando todas las luces.

Ella no se dio de cuenta.

Ella podria decir que esa era su fastidiosa (y un tanto misteriosa) rutina.

* * *

_Saukerl:_ 'Cerdo' en alemán.

_Mi dispiace:_ 'Lo siento' en italiano.

_Signorina:_ 'Señorita' en italiano.

_Códice:_ Nombre de los libros escritos en el siglo XX.

**N/A:** Siento mucho haberlos hecho esperar, quería tener al menos los primeros 5 capítulos hechos. Además, estuve investigando sobre la época.

Estuve escribiendo muchas cosas, pero la mayoría eran _long-fics_ y no quería llenarlos con tantos fics, sabiendo que no podría continuarlos así como así. En verdad, lo siento mucho.

Por favor, **¡dejen un review! **Ese es mi único sueldo ;)


	3. ¡He descubierto lo imposible!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto los OCs.

**N/A**: ¡Estrenando portada, gente! Me siento muy halagada con sus preciosos reviews. Muchísimas gracias. Reviews con cuenta registrada responderé por PM. ¡Les presento al Eli Shane que planeo desarrollar!

**Reviews:**

_Annima: _¿Eres española? ¡Gracias! Me alegra.

* * *

**Soundtrack:** Extreme Music - Bring Me Back To Life.

* * *

**Capítulo 2. **¡He descubierto la definición de imposible!

* * *

**1930\. Lunes, 16 de Junio.**

—¡Hora de levantarse! —Un grito estruendoso se escuchó en todo el lugar, tan ruidoso que hasta en la Gran Avenida se hizo presente, a 35 cuadras.

El chico que yacía en la cama; medio despierto, se quitó una almohada de la cara y parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de estar completamente despabilado.

Se colocó de pie, dejando caer las sábanas blancas y su pecho al descubierto. Él frunció el ceño; ¿qué hora era?

—¿Estás despierto? —Volvió a gritar el hombre, esta vez lo necesariamente fuerte para que solamente el joven le escuchara.

—¡Sí! ¡Me estoy apurando, papá! —respondió Eli.

Él arregló su cama lo mejor que pudo, cepilló sus dientes y se duchó, lo más rápido posible.

—Buenos días… —Ya en la cocina, iba a dar un cordial saludo pero fue interrumpido por su padre.

—Comerás en el camino. Colócate el uniforme y ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no uses esos pantalones azul oscuro? —ordenó el hombre, con una severa mirada.

—¿Qué tienen de malo? —preguntó, mientras sacaba la magdalena de la bolsa de papel que le había entregado su progenitor y le daba un mordisco.

—Uniforme. Ahora. ¡Y guarda la magdalena! —Eli caminó rumbo a la habitación de al lado para cumplir con la orden, no sin antes dejar su preciado desayuno.

Aquel hombre (que daba las órdenes en el hogar) era alto, de cuerpo atlético, con cabello negro y ojos azules. Usaba un chaleco gris, con una camisa blanca debajo y un pantalón negro.

—¿Y el broche? —Eli caminó hacia su padre, vistiendo las mismas prendas que él, exceptuando el color del chaleco, que era negro.

—Insignia. Llámale como es debido.

—Sí, papá —murmuró Eli con fastidio. —¿Lo has visto?

William Shane no respondió, simplemente le tiró el objeto, mientras él se colocaba el suyo.

_«Perficio»._

El nombre perfecto para un lugar donde se hacen apuestas y puede ser el agotamiento de todo tu dinero.

oOo

Las caballerizas eran las más grandes del Sur de Europa, cuyos caballos eran los más rápidos y purasangre. El lugar poseía un despacho y una carrera de competición.

Las carreras eran populares y muchas personas ponían en juego su dinero (la principal razón de que haya un sector bajo).

El dinero se repartía entre los organizadores y el gobernante de Lighterra (o su familia).

El despacho era manejado por el hijo del dueño y allí se anunciaban las carreras y los jinetes participantes. También se daban los horarios y/o avisos para cada jinete.

Como tarea complementaria, se vendían herramientas y objetos destinados a fiestas.

—Pequeño W, ¿tienes pintura?

—Mi nombre es Eli, Pronto… —dijo.

—De hecho es Elliot —le interrumpió.

—Lo que sea. La pintura a la que te refieres es la fluorescente, supongo. ¿Verdad?

Pronto asintió.

Eli se retiró al depósito en busca de la pintura y, al volver a su sitio, se la entregó a su amigo, no sin antes que éste le pagara.

—¿Cuándo es la fiesta?

Pronto y su socio, Kord Zane, eran conocidos por sus grandes y fantásticas fiestas. Sin embargo, hacía un tiempo que no las realizaban.

—¿Interesado? —Pronto levantó una ceja.

—Siempre.

Eli Shane nunca se había perdido una de sus fiestas. Era un chico bastante popular en la zona, sobre todo con las chicas. No obstante, él rechazada sus peculiares ofertas.

—Será el viernes, prepárate —anunció el chico de 20 años.

—Con frecuencia lo estoy.

—¡Nos vemos el viernes, pequeño W! —se despidió el joven.

—¡Es Eli! —gritó el ojizarco.

oOo

—¿Qué hiciste hoy, hijo? —Will leía el periódico mientras Eli paseaba por la cocina en busca de comida.

—Me emborraché y maté a 5 personas —respondió. Su rostro se iluminó al encontrar tres sándwiches.

—Que bien —comentó su padre. Al parecer, no había prestado atención a lo que su hijo le decía (algo común en él) —¿Qué acto caballeroso hiciste?

William tenía una extraña obsesión con la caballerosidad; abrirle la puerta a una chica, dar rosas a la pareja, dedicarle poemas, entre otras cosas.

—No me crucé con una dama, padre —De hecho, Eli se había encontrado a varias chicas en el camino, pero no con _damas_.

—Por eso no tienes novia —bromeó el hombre mayor, mientras reía burlonamente, sin levantar la mirada del periódico.

—No he encontrado la indicada, eso es todo —farfulló.

—Si no les das la oportunidad ¿Cómo podrás saberlo?

—Solamente coqueteando lo sabré.

—No pienso lo mismo.

—No me sorprende —murmuró.

Otra característica de Will eran sus cambios de humor en cortos plazos, capacidad que adquirió desde el accidente.

—Ve a dormir —ordenó, mirando a su hijo por primera vez en toda su conversación. El joven no se movió —¿¡Acaso estás sordo!?

Eli se inmutó. Temeroso de su padre, se puso de pie y caminó hacia su habitación.

—Condenado accidente —susurró enojado.

Se tiró en su cama, que hizo un espantoso chillido, el cual poseía desde hace años. Miró el techo por extensos minutos.

Su cuarto no era la gran cosa; una cama, una mesa con su respectiva silla, un estante de madera con unos cuantos pergaminos y códices, un armario y la puerta hacia el baño.

Las paredes eran azul claro, aunque con la humedad, se estaban tornando azul marino. El techo estaba decorado con estrellas hechas con pintura y un cielo negro; fue pintado por su madre.

A Eli le gustaba mirar su techo; le gustaba pensar en que un día viajaría hacia el desierto, en medio de la _**nada**_, con frío y miles de estrellas en el cielo, esperando ser contadas.

Desde pequeño, había estudiado las constelaciones. Hubo una vez que subió, junto a sus padres, las montañas y allí se acostaron, a unir las estrellas y narrar historias de antaño.

—Basta —murmuró, pasando las manos por su rostro, como si tratara de alejar aquellos buenos recuerdos de su mente.

Rápidamente, se puso de pie y tomó uno de los códices._ «Es casi imposible» _era el nombre de la obra, cuya autor era _«Harmony DeLancey»_.

Era una lectura adictiva, cuya sinopsis decía: _"Asesinatos por doquier. Chicas atractivas imposibles de alcanzar. ¡Oh, qué difícil será esto, Detective!"._

Un escrito así era muy difícil de encontrar en esa época, sobre todo para un chico del sector medio. Era casi imposible.

Como su posterior enamoramiento.

* * *

**N/A:** Estoy al tanto de que Nerd Corps ha confirmado que Eli no es un apodo, pero estamos hablando de 1930 donde Eli no es un nombre común (casi inexistente, cabe decir) mientras que Elliot —un nombre que se le ha dado a Eli por los fans—, queda acorde. Por lo tanto, decidí utilizarlo.

El nombre del códice fue un total invento y su sinopsis también ¡hasta el nombre de la autor! Por lo tanto, me pertenecen.

¡Estoy emocionada! Ya se acerca la fiesta de encuentro (Les he dado spoilers, oops!).


	4. Esto es un sueño

**Disclaimer:** Esta es una obra de Fanfiction usando personajes del mundo de Bajoterra, que son propiedad de Asaph Fipke y Nerd Corps. Lo único que me pertenece son los OCs.

**N/A: **Sus reviews son totalmente inspiradores, muchísimas gracias. Reviews con cuenta registrada responderé por PM.

**Reviews:**

_Annima_:¡Muchas gracias! Interesante.

_EmMa Y SoFiA_:Yep, ¡gracias por el review!

_Asapasap_: ¡La espera se acabó!

* * *

**Soundtrack: **London Grammar - Devil Inside (INXS Cover)

* * *

**Capítulo 3. **Esto es un sueño.

* * *

**1930\. Martes, 17 de Junio.**

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, mientras que Trixie se encontraba absorta en el códice que el día anterior había empezado a leer.

Un doble golpe suave en su puerta le hizo sobresaltarse.

—Zona de lectura —musitó.

—¿Y a mi qué? ¡Ábreme la puerta o si no busco a alguien para que la tumbe! —dijo la voz al otro lado de la puerta.

Trixie se puso de pie y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

—¡Dana! —chilló con entusiasmo.

—Señorita Sting —Ella se inclinó levemente, señalando con sus ojos que había una persona importante cerca —Necesito tomar la escoba. Creo que la he dejado en su habitación por error. Discúlpeme.

—Claro, no hay problema —habló con naturalidad —Pase.

Luego, de cerrar la puerta, Dana sonrió y saludó de manera amistosa a su mejor amiga.

—Estuvimos cerca —declaró, soltando una risa.

—Ni que lo digas —murmuró la pelirroja.

—Y bien… Trix, ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

—Es una lástima que no trabajes ni los Lunes ni los Viernes ¡te perdiste de la cara de mi madre cuando le dije al estúpido niñato que…! —Trixie rió, con un tono más calmado dijo: —Si quería ocupar la vacante de mi padre.

—¡Por Dios! —Dana rió, hasta que le dolieran las mejillas —Vendería un riñón en el mercado negro solo para poder ver eso.

Ambas habían sido amigas durante años, siendo Dana la persona que informara a Trixie de lo que pasara fuera de los muros de su lujosa casa, ya que Anne le permitía solamente salir para visitar a sus extravagantes vecinos y uno que otro paseo necesario por la ciudad.

Dana colocó un cabello rubio rosado detrás de su oreja y suspiró.

—¿Sabes, Trixie? Hay una fiesta de los dioses parranderos el Viernes ¿no quieres ir? —preguntó con delicadeza.

La pelirroja se le quedó mirando pensativa.

—No —susurró, como si hubiese considerado la idea —No puedo ir. Mamá no me dejaría.

—Tienes diecisiete años y nunca has asistido a una fiesta que no sea tu cumpleaños o que te haya obligado tu mamá —Dana mencionó —. Siempre le complaces en casi todo, ¿Qué mal hace un poco de rebeldía?

—No quiero problemas, Dana. Y tú lo sabes.

—Lo que tu mamá no sepa, no le hará daño. Además, estas charlando conmigo, algo prohibido para ti —dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Trixie abrió la boca para negarlo, pero la cerró al notar que su amiga tenía razón.

—Es diferente —Se excusó.

—Es diferente —le imitó la rubia —Excusas.

—¿Qué ganas con que vaya? —musitó.

—Yo no gano algo, tu ganas un poco de libertad.

La chica de ojos verdes soltó un suspiro de derrota.

—Iré.

Dana aplaudió con alegría.

—No te arrepentirás.

—Creo que comienzo a hacerlo —musitó.

oOo

Tres días después, exactamente el viernes 20 de junio, Trixie se fue a "dormir" más temprano de lo normal.

La verdad era que ella tenía un plan.

El primer paso era hacerle creer a su madre que iba a descansar para que no sospechara.

Hecho.

—Trixie.

La susodicha abrió un ojo y salió de su cama usando un vestido Chanel negro.

Se asomó al balcón, donde, supuestamente, Dana le estaría esperando.

Colocó ambas manos en sus labios para ahogar un grito, al ver sentada a la rubia en el árbol frente a su balcón.

—¿Qué rayos? —murmuró Trixie asustada —¡Te puedes caer!

—Relájate. Me subo aquí desde que era una niña —declaró la chica de ojos negros.

—¡Estoy desobedeciendo a mi mamá! —declaró.

—Y yo a mi jefa. Las dos perderemos, así que, ¿Qué usas?

Trixie le dio una mirada a su vestido y luego a su amiga, confundida.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Ese vestido cuesta el triple del salario que cualquiera persona que vaya a la fiesta gana.

—Bien, ese es un problema ¿verdad?

—Tendremos que ir a ver a El Caballero.

—Está bien. Pero, ¿Cómo bajaré sin que me vean?

Dana señaló donde estaba sentada.

—¿Y si me caigo? —interrogó aterrada.

—No lo harás.

Trixie optó por unos pantalones cortos azul oscuro y un abrigo negro de tres cuartos de largo, junto con un sombrero negro.

Una hora después, se encontraban caminando hacia _Velis nolis_, el lugar donde trabajaba El Caballero.

Según Dana, El Caballero era una persona de confianza, alguien inteligente y muy formal. El local vendía ropa tanto para mujeres como para hombres.

—¿Es tu novio? —preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Qué? —Dana soltó una risa nerviosa —No.

—Claro —dijo Trixie, sin creerle a su amiga.

Al llegar al lugar, la joven de ojos verdes leyó un cartel que decía "Cerrado".

—¡Está cerrado, Dana Por! —exclamó molesta.

—Relájate, por Dios —La rubia rodó los ojos y dio un tocó la puerta con tres veces.

En menos de dos minutos, un chico de cabello negro salió con una sonrisa.

—¡Dana! Y… —Frunció el ceño al observar a la chica que escondía su rostro debajo de un sombrero.

—¿Podemos entrar?

—Claro. Señoritas —Se apartó lo suficiente para que ambas pasaran.

—Necesito un favor, Trevor.

—Siempre ha sido directa ¿lo sabías? —dijo, dirigiéndose a Trixie. Ella se quitó el sombrero, dando a conocer su identidad —La hija del gobernante.

Su voz denotaba sorpresa.

—Difunto gobernante —corrigió en voz baja la pelirroja.

—¿De qué trata el favor, Dana?

—Le urge un vestido y un diferente color de cabello.

El Caballero asintió.

—Espera —intervino Trixie —¿Teñirme el cabello? Jamás accedí a eso.

—Deberías —dijo el pelinegro —Eres la única chica de cabello rojo y ojos verdes en la ciudad.

—Te podrán reconocer fácilmente —declaró Dana.

—Bien.

oOo

Trixie observó su reflejo en el espejo, estupefacta.

Su cabello era negro.

_**¡Negro!**_

Por esa noche, le había dicho adiós a la cabellera heredada de su padre.

—La próxima vez que me invites a una fiesta, no iré —le informó a su amiga.

—Querrás ir, lo sé.

—Muy bien, señoritas. Si quieren llegar elegantemente tarde a la fiesta de Pronto y Kord, deben apurarse.

—¿Elegantemente tarde?

—Muéstrale los vestidos —dijo con una sonrisa Dana.

—Será un placer —El Caballero juntó las manos, malicioso —Sígueme, Beatrice.

La pelirroja suspiró y decidió ignorar que él le había llamado por su nombre.

Ambos entraron en una habitación a oscuras. El Caballero encendió la luz y miró a Trixie satisfecho.

Ella observaba asombrada por los hermosos y diferentes vestidos.

—Quizás estoy soñando —hablé.

—No, es real —confirmó Trevor.

—¿Por qué no hay vestidos verdes? —Señaló las prendas.

—Todos los vestidos verdes de la ciudad son dirigidos directamente a la casa de la familia del gobernante para la heredera.

—Oh.

Los vestidos iban a su casa, específicamente a su armario. Eso no lo sabía.

—¿Cuál deseas usar?

—Son todos tan bonitos… —Trixie caminó y los observó a través de la vidriera local.

Sus zapatillas al hacer contacto con el piso de madera pulido producían pequeños _tap, tap_.

Los ojos de ella se maravillaron al captar un _flapper_ negro.

—Me encanta.

—Llévatelo —El Caballero movió la vitrina y sacó el vestido.

—Gracias.

Acompañó su vestimenta con un accesorio elástico para la cabeza color plata y aretes plateados.

Con el cabello negro suelto, los ojos verdes, su tez blanca, los labios rojos y su vestimenta apropiada, Trixie se dirigió al bar "_El Troll Danzarín_".

El bar era un enorme establecimiento formado por un karaoke, una pista de baile y una pequeña taberna. Las paredes exteriores estaban pintadas de rojo y blanco. Una puerta transparente dejaba salir las luces parpadeantes interiores.

Un hombre fornido, intimidante y de brazos musculosos con un enorme tatuaje de serpiente estaba de pie en la puerta.

—¿Por qué está ese hombre… ahí? —cuestionó la chica de ojos verdes, su voz ligeramente quebradiza.

—Es para evitar a los ladrones y todo eso.

Trixie asintió, no del todo aliviada.

—Que te diviertas —Dana dio un paso para marcharse, pero su amiga le detuvo.

—¿A dónde vas? —Frunció el ceño, confundida.

—A cuidarte las espaldas.

—Rose se está encargando.

—Su horario termina dentro de media hora. Yo puedo seguir porque vivo ahí. No te pasará nada, Trix —Le aseguró —Además, Trevor está a una cuadra.

—Bien.

Ella estaba segura de que había dicho _muchas veces_ «Bien».

—Recuerda: Debes irte a las doce.

—¿Por qué?

—Tu madre va a revisar que estés durmiendo a la una de la mañana.

—¿Qué? —Ella no sabía eso.

—¿Cómo crees que se entera que te desvelaste leyendo?

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

—Bien —¿Cuántas veces? ¿Tres? —A las doce, irme. Captado.

—Cuídate. No bebas mucho y diviértete.

Trixie asintió y se despidió de su amiga. A continuación, se dirigió a la entrada. El corpulento hombre se apartó y le dejó pasar. Ella sonrió en respuesta.

Al entrar, la recibió _Poor Man's Soon_ de _Noah Gundersen_ acompañado de voces borrachas en el karaoke. Se sentía extraña: nadie le saludó y no tenía a su mamá diciendo que hacer.

Por primera vez, ella no sabía cómo actuar.

«Sé tú misma» se dijo.

Algunos chicos le clavaron la mirada descaradamente. «Debería correr» pensó.

No lo hizo.

Siguió su camino, mirando cómo la gente reía y se divertía, algunos más que otros (como estaba aquella chica del _flapper _doradocompartiendo saliva con un castaño).

Se acercó al mostrador, detrás de él había un rubio de ojos azules que en su chaleco traía una identificación: Kord Zane. Había un cartel que decía "Bebidas gratis".

—¿Kord Zane? —El joven le dirigió la mirada, con una pequeña sonrisa —¿Por qué me suena tu nombre?

—Será porque soy uno de los que organizó esta fiesta, niña.

Oh.

Qué vergüenza.

Esto era culpa de Dana; ella no le había dicho de quien era exactamente la fiesta.

—Claro —Se percató como la única persona que también estaba en el mostrador reía en voz baja —¿Me acabas de decir niña?

Evitó sonreír al hecho de que él no la reconoció.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué deseas beber?

La única vez que había bebido fue en sus quince años y no fue por voluntad propia. Un mesero le había ofrecido vino y su madre hizo que él le sirviera una copa. Debido a la presión de su progenitora (a causa de la compañía de las personas más importantes de la ciudad y pueblos vecinos), tuvo que beberlo.

Dos horas después, acabo en el baño vomitando hasta su desayuno.

—Dame caramelo con limón.

—¿Eso es digno de una dama? —Kord preguntó mientras le servía la bebida en un pequeño vaso de vidrio.

Trixie se apoyó al mostrador de espaldas.

—No soy una dama —aclaró.

—Si es así, deberías hacer una **parada de barril** —comentó el joven que le acompañaba en el mostrador.

Esta vez, Trixie le miró: era joven, quizás no pasaba de los veinte años, de ojos azules y cabello de una mezcla entre negro y azul.

—Como si quisiera subir al escenario a… —Calló al ver la sonrisa coqueta del chico —¿Pasa algo?

—Aquí tu bebida, niña —El rubio colocó el vaso a un costado de Trixie.

—Que seas mayor que yo, no te da el derecho de llamarme niña —comentó.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó el ojizarco.

—Diecisiete —respondió, llevándose el vaso a los labios e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás. Dos segundos después, sintió un ligero ardor en su garganta.

—Eres una niña —dijo Kord —Tengo veintiuno y créeme; yo no tomaba eso a tu edad.

—¿Es tu primera vez? —curioseó el otro joven —Por cierto, me llamo Eli.

Ella sonrió.

—Un gusto, Eli. Y sí, podría decirse.

—¿Comiste algo? —Trixie asintió, un tanto extrañada por la preocupación del muchacho.

—¿Nos das un segundo? —pidió Kord a la joven.

—Por supuesto —Caminó hacia el karaoke, un poco alejado de la barra.

Los hombres susurraban, pero al criarse en una casa llena de secretos susurrados, Trixie desarrolló un buen oído.

—¿Por qué no la invitas a bailar?

—¿Estás loco? Una chica tan bonita no debe desperdiciar su tiempo —Ella se sonrojó.

Quizás no era tan malo estar en una fiesta.

* * *

_Parada de barril_: Según _Ciudades de Papel_ de John Green, es beber de cabeza un barril de cerveza, con el surtidor de barril en tu boca.

**N/A.** El Caballero, al tener un nombre desconocido, decidí colocarle Trevor, que es la persona que presta su voz al personaje.

Tengo malas noticias: la semana que entra empiezo clases. Por lo tanto, no esperan capítulo hasta, por lo menos, dos semanas. Lo siento.


	5. Por favor, di que sí

**Disclaimer:** Esta es una obra de Fanfiction usando personajes del mundo de Bajoterra, que son propiedad de Asaph Fipke y Nerd Corps. Lo único que me pertenece son los OCs.

**N/A**: ¡Gracias por sus hermosos reviews! Como dije en mi página de Facebook, no publiqué ayer debido a una tarea importante y otros motivos. Realmente, no quería publicar algo por solo salir del paso; este capítulo, ayer, estaba sin revisar y el final no me convencía. ¡Espero que les guste este capítulo!

**Reviews:**

_Osiris:_ No sabes cuánto me alegra leer que te haya encantado.

_Asapasap: _¡Me alegra! Gracias.

_Annima:_ Me encanta dejar intriga. Aquí está la continuación.

_Elixie:_ Muchas gracias. Estas chicas tienen suerte, o por lo menos hasta aquí. ¡Te he dado un spoiler! Oops!

* * *

**Soundtrack:** Heartbeats - Ellie Goulding (Cover).

* * *

**Capítulo 4.** Por favor, di que sí.

* * *

—¿La ves ocupada? —Trixie giró la cabeza al notar como ambos le dirigían la mirada.

Ella se rió al ver como un hombre de baja estatura bailaba o intentaba hacerlo, lo mejor que un borracho podía.

—Está bien —susurró Eli, con aire de derrota.

Kord sonrió con suficiencia.

—¡Niña! —Como si supiera que le gritaba a ella, Trixie caminó hacia él.

—¿Me llamabas? —Trixie se había dado por vencida con respecto a reclamarle su apodo.

—¿Qué tal tu caramelo con limón? —Una sonrisa burlona adornaba el rostro del rubio.

—Ardiente —aseguró—. Si me disculpas...

No dio dos pasos fuera del mostrador cuando Eli le tomó del brazo.

Sintió una "corriente eléctrica" en sus venas cuando él la tocó, tan pequeña que la ignoró.

—Espera —solicitó el muchacho —¿Cuál es la prisa?

—Quería ver si puedo subir al karaoke —admitió, con una pequeña sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes.

Él no la había soltado.

—No creo que Pronto quiera bajarse del escenario —Eli se inclinó como si fuese a decir el mayor secreto del mundo y le susurró al oído: —Es un poco presumido.

—Ya veo —dijo, nerviosa por la cercanía del joven.

—¿Quieres bailar? —Él dejó salir la pregunta antes de que la información pasara por su cerebro.

Ella iba a decir que _no_.

—Sí.

—Ven —Eli tomó su mano y la guió a la pista de baile.

Sus manos juntas eran como dos mundos absolutamente diferentes conociéndose: las manos de él era ásperas y rugosas al tacto (indicando que las usaba para trabajos), mientras que las de ella eran suaves y lisas (como las de una princesa).

—Katherine. Ese es mi nombre —Trixie ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo una castaña de vestido morado oscuro subía al escenario del karaoke.

Su atención se desvió al sentir como Eli soltaba su mano y colocaba las de él en la cintura de su acompañante. Ella colocó sus manos en los hombros de él, como si fuese un acto reflejo.

—Ella canta muy bien —murmuró en su oído una voz masculina.

Trixie no dijo nada.

Se sentía tan _extraña_.

Katherine comenzó a cantar, haciéndole justicia al comentario de Eli, acompañada del sonido de un piano.

La joven de ojos verdes no podía evitar mirar las pupilas azules de Eli. Sentía curiosidad sobre él y sus ojos no delataban nada: eran distantes y serios, lo contario a él... ¿Verdad?

—¿Cómo te llamas? —interrogó él. Estaban tan cerca que Trixie podía sentir la respiración de Eli en su frente (¡porque él era muy alto!)

—Yo...

Genial.

Realmente genial.

¡Era la única en Lighterra llamada Beatrice! Le decían Trixie nada más en su casa (a excepción de su madre, claramente) pero para los demás era Beatrice, la hija del difunto gobernante de la ciudad.

—Dana. Me llamo Dana.

Por ella había asistido a la fiesta ¿y por qué no podía recompensarla con fingir tener un nombre igual al de ella?

Estaba en un lío, un lío enorme.

—¿En serio? Yo tengo una amiga llamada así.

«¿Por qué pienso que es la misma rubia loca que yo conozco?» se preguntó.

—¿Es una rubia? —Se mordió la lengua al querer preguntarle si su amiga también era chica-de-obligar-a-ir-a-fiestas-y-luego-dejarte.

—Sí. ¿Sabes? No me sorprende si la conoces; es una chica muy popular en la ciudad.

Se obligó a no gritar de sorpresa.

—¿Dana? Sabía que asistía a fiestas pero no que era... ya sabes... popular.

Se estaba enterando de muchas cosas esa noche, por ejemplo, su falta de conocimiento sobre los nombres populares en Lighterra.

«Nota mental: Nunca usar "Dana" como nombre falso».

—Tu rostro me es familiar... —Él murmuró.

Antes de que su cerebro gritara alerta roja; una serie de aplausos fueron emitidos por todo el lugar. Al parecer, Katherine había dado una excelente participación y Trixie no se había percatado.

Su vista se dirigió a un reloj antiguo que marcaba las 11:59 de la noche.

—Debo irme —dijo, con los ojos abiertos—. Adiós, Eli.

Él había comenzando a aplaudir pero al notar como ella empezaba a correr hacia la salida, él fue en busca de la, temporalmente, pelinegra.

—¡Espera! —Algo dentro de él le dijo que la detuviera, que insistiera que se quedara con él.

Que no la dejara ir.

—Debo irme —repitió y fijó su mirada en la mano que le tomaba el brazo —¿Se te hará una costumbre?

—Quizás. Solo... —Él movió los labios, como si estuviera inseguro de lo que diría: —¿Nos volveremos a ver?

Trixie no quería darle esperanzas; se suponía que era solo un baile de desconocidos y ya. Debían hacer como si no hubiesen sentido aquellas extrañas sensaciones. Como si esa noche no hubiese pasado.

—Sí —asintió. Él la soltó y ella sonrió, dándose la vuelta y corriendo de nuevo.

oOo

¿Quién diría que subirse en un árbol era tan difícil? Y aun más usando un _flapper_ prestado, junto a un extremo cansancio.

Había corrido treinta minutos las cinco cuadras a su casa.

Sentía que iba a morir (y si no se apuraba, así sería).

Estaba sentada en el final de la rama y solo tenía que saltar a su balcón.

—Tú puedes —se dijo en voz baja—. En caso de que falles, es solo una caída de 6 metros de altura...

Observó aterrada la distancia entre ella y el suelo.

—Ahora no, miedo —se quejó.

Contó hasta tres y saltó, aterrizando en su balcón en una sola pieza. Abrió las puertas que daban a su habitación.

La única luz era la de la luna.

Se quitó los accesorios y los guardó silenciosamente en la última gaveta de su escritorio blanco.

Le echó una rápida mirada a su reloj. Marcaba las doce y media.

Suspiró y se acostó.

—¿Qué...? —Una voz soñolienta habló debajo de las sábanas y Trixie hubiese gritado de no haber visto un mechón rosado.

—¿Dana? —La susodicha salió de las sábanas —¿Me quieres matar?

—Menos mal que ya llegaste, me estaba quedando dormida...

—¿En serio? —Trixie preguntó burlona, interrumpiendo a su amiga.

—Cállate —rió en voz baja la rubia—. Tu mamá ya debe estar por venir... ¿Dónde está?

Buscó con su mano debajo de las almohadas, causando confusión en Trixie.

—¿Qué buscas?

—Esto —Sacó una peluca de color rojo, un tanto mal peinada—. Colócatela. No quieres que tu madre te encuentre pelinegra ¿verdad?

—No.

Hizo lo ordenado y se acostó.

—Mañana me dirás los detalles ¿me oíste? —susurró.

—Bien —Estaba muy cansada como para protestar.

Escuchó como Dana salía por el pasadizo secreto detrás de su armario.

Lo último que recordó esa noche fue el sonido de la puerta de su cuarto y una voz femenina.

—Dulces sueños, Beatrice.

Ella estaba segura de que fue su madre, pero tenía _mucho sueño_...

* * *

**N/A:** Nos leemos en dos semanas y espero poder publicar el viernes, exactamente. Lamento publicar un sábado.

Estén pendientes en mi página de Facebook. ¡Gracias por leer!

¿Reviews?


	6. Fue solo un baile de desconocidos

**Disclaimer:** Esta es una obra de Fanfiction usando personajes del mundo de Bajoterra, que son propiedad de Asaph Fipke y Nerd Corps. Lo único que me pertenece son los OCs.

**N/A**: ¡Ya casi llegamos a los cincuenta reviews! ¡Se los agradezco un montón! Ojalá disfruten del capítulo. Y muchísimas gracias por su comprensión. Lamento no haber publicado ayer; no tenía internet.

**Reviews:**

_Osiris:_ Me encanta leer tus reviews, gracias por el comentario ;)

_Asapasap: _¿En serio? Cuando la oí me encantó demasiado.

_Annima:_ ¡Gracias por comprender!

_Elixie:_ ¿La descubrirá o no? ¿Continuará con su buena suerte?

_EmMa Y SoFiA_: De hecho, fue uno de mis momentos favoritos del capítulo.

* * *

**Soundtrack:** Taylor Swift - Blank Space

* * *

**Capítulo 5.** Fue solo un baile de desconocidos.

* * *

El estresante sonido de la alarma de Trixie hizo que despertara. Lo primero que pudo pensar fue «¿Por qué debo madrugar?».

Una jaqueca le hacía compañía en aquella soleada mañana. Ella misma se encargaría de comprar grandes cortinas, que impidieran el paso de luz que, en ese preciso instante, aumentaba su dolor de cabeza.

Al parecer, tardó mucho tiempo en levantarse, porque el golpe en su puerta indicaba que el desayuno estaba listo (y ella seguía acostada).

—Pase —indicó.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Rose con su pulcro uniforme.

—Buenos días —Cerró la puerta detrás de ella —Discúlpeme si la ofendo, pero ¿por qué se ve tan mal?

—Producto de acostarse a las doce y media o una hora cercana a esa —habló con lentitud.

—Debería quitarse el cabello negro y bajar a desayunar…

—Cierto —musitó —. ¿Tan mal me veo?

—Tiene ojeras, grandes ojeras, de hecho. Por cierto, no hay ningún pretendiente para usted hoy —anunció con emoción la chica de cabello corto.

—¿En serio? —Trixie se sentó en su cama y vio en el final de la cama su peluca roja. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?

Rose asintió con entusiasmo.

—Dana me dijo que el tinte se quitará en lo que se duche. Mi recomendación es una ducha fría.

—¿Sin importa mi jaqueca?

—Es por insomnio. No le hará daño.

—Bien —Con un suspiro, se puso de pie y observó el _flapper_ prestado que utilizó como pijama —¿Te importaría llevarlo a la lavandería?

—No hay problema. Vendré en quince minutos.

—Me parece ideal, Rose —Luego de ver como la empleada se marchaba, entró al baño.

Sin duda, tenía que usar maquillaje para ocultar aquellas ojeras.

Después de ducharse, ocultar la evidencia de que se había acostado a medianoche y ponerse un vestido blanco de lunares rojos, alguien tocó su puerta.

Segura de que su cabello era rojo en su totalidad, abrió la puerta.

—Buenos días, señorita. ¿Me permite entrar? —A Trixie siempre le sorprendía lo bien que sonaba la voz formal de Dana.

—Por supuesto —Luego de asegurarse de que no había alguien más en el pasillo, cerró la puerta —¿A qué se debe su visita, señorita Dana?

La rubia rió en voz baja.

—Quiero detalles de la fiesta. Ahora —exigió.

—No puedo ahora. Tengo que desayunar y preguntarle a mi mamá por qué no hay chico. ¡Seguro es una trampa! —dijo, soltando un suspiro mientras se sentaba en el taburete de su tocador.

—Te diría porqué, pero lo único que sé es que no hay chico —Dana se encogió de hombros —Te daré tres horas, Beatrice. Ni más ni menos.

—Sí, señora —Levantó su mano a la altura de su frente, intentando hacer el saludo de un militar hacia su superior.

—Dame los accesorios temporales de anoche, por favor. Trevor los necesita —pidió. Trixie sacó las prendas y se las entregó.

—Sé sincera: ¿Entre tú y El Caballero hay algo? —preguntó Trixie, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Qué cosas dices? Disparates, eso dices —habló la rubia con un tono nervioso, para luego salir de la habitación.

—Excelente —murmuró, al mismo tiempo que su puerta volvía a sonar —¿La puerta dice "golpéame" o algo así?

oOo

Panqueques con forma de _Mickey Mouse_ le hicieron sentarse con rapidez.

—Beatrice —Su madre tomó asiento en la mesa en pocos minutos.

—Hola mamá. ¿Qué te dije con llamarme Beatrice?

—No tengo idea de lo que hablas, querida —Anne colocó ambas manos en la mesa, una debajo de la otra y observó como su hija comía, con una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad falsa.

Trixie se sentía incómoda ante la mirada penetrante de su madre, como si buscara un error y quisiera regañarla por ello.

—¿Sucede algo? —interrogó, luego de llevar la oreja izquierda de _Mickey_ a su estómago, de una sola vez.

—Estaba pensando: Ya sabes tocar el piano, bailar todos los tipos de danza, a excepción del ballet —Un destello de desaprobación se hizo notar en sus ojos por un segundo —También sabes leer latín, buenos modales y lo suficiente de política para gobernar…

No era algo que a Trixie le quitaba el sueño, de todos modos.

—Así que me dije: ¿Por qué mi hija no debe aprender más italiano? —continuó diciendo Anne —. Es decir, ya sabes inglés y ruso. El italiano será fácil para tu mente.

—Ya yo estudio italiano, mamá —Había algo escondido. Trixie lo sospechó desde que vio sus panqueques.

—Lo sé, pero no es suficiente. Por eso, de ahora en adelante, verás dos horas más de ballet e italiano ¿No es asombroso? —agregó, sonriendo orgullosa.

—¿Y a qué hora serán esas clases? —Todo menos…

—En las tardes, por supuesto.

—¿Y qué pasa con nuestro acuerdo? Papá y tú estuvieron bien con que yo estudiara en las mañanas y que en las tardes sea libre —gritó.

—No grites, Beatrice —sentenció Anne —Solo serán las tardes de los lunes, miércoles y viernes.

Podría manejarlo. ¡Espera!

—Los viernes no, madre. Por favor. Si quieres lo mueves para el martes.

—¿Por qué los viernes no? —Anne se inclinó en la mesa, con el ceño fruncido.

—Porque… —«Piensa, piensa». —Descanso esos días.

Anne volvió a sentarse con la espalda recta, no muy convencida.

—Claro. Lo cambiaré.

—Gracias, mamá.

Increíblemente, después de dos años, ella había hecho cambiar de opinión a su progenitora. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Eso no lo sabía.

—Casi se me olvida: Hoy no hay chico debido a que Zane vendrá a arreglar unas tuberías del salón blanco.

—¿Zane?

—Kord Zane. Te informé sobre cuán buenos reparadores e ingenieros son su familia. Él sigue con la tradición, aunque también es un joven muy fiestero, por eso no te lo he presentado.

Rezó para que él no la reconociera.

oOo

La leyenda dice que el salón blanco fue llamado así por tener muebles y paredes blancas. Sin embargo, Trixie nunca pudo confirmar eso, ella siempre había recordado ese salón como estaba en la actualidad: dorado.

Muebles dorados, alfombras doradas, paredes doradas, todo del color dorado.

Ahora que Trixie lo pensaba mejor… Su casa era ridículamente grande. En la planta baja, a la izquierda, se encontraba la Sala, la cocina, las habitaciones de los empleados y tres baños. A la derecha, estaba el salón de baile (más grande que la Sala y cocina juntas), el salón blanco (que debería llamarse el salón dorado), el despacho de Anne y un gigantesco armario.

La puerta de madera que daban a las escaleras estaba cerrada con llave; había una al principio y al final de las escaleras, evitando el paso de algún intruso a la planta alta. El final de la escalera de la planta baja tenía en frente dos sofás grandes, donde los invitados de Anne esperaban a la pelirroja.

La planta alta, en su lado izquierdo (el lado de las escaleras), tenía la biblioteca y la habitación de Trixie (que incluía el baño y el pasadizo secreto). En el lado derecho, estaba la habitación de Anne con su baño, otra sala y dos habitaciones de más.

—Escuché que uno de los dioses parranderos vendrá a tu casa ¿estresará a tu madre y quebrará la costosa lámpara de lágrimas de la Sala de abajo? Porque si es así, quiero comprar las cotufas para la función —Dana habló con voz alegre y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras entraba en la habitación de Trixie.

—De hecho —Trixie se volteó para mirar cómo Dana se sentaba en su cama —Kord Zane vendrá a reparar unas tuberías.

—¿Tuberías? —La pelirroja asintió mientras cepillaba su cabello —¡Estás de broma!

—No, no lo estoy —suspiró —¿A qué viniste?

—Claro… Se me había olvidado —Dana dio una pausa y preguntó: —¿Qué sucedió en la fiesta?

—Nada —Trixie se sentó al lado de ella y se encogió de hombros —Solo bebí caramelo con limón, vi como cantaba desafinadamente un borracho, bailé con un chico guapo e hice una promesa que no sé si puedo cumplir.

—Asombroso… —murmuró —¿Un chico guapo?

—Sí —Volvió a suspirar y una pequeña sonrisa tonta adornó su rostro —Su nombre es Eli.

—¿Eli? ¿De ojos azules, cabello de color raro? ¿Ese Eli?

—Por supuesto, aunque no creo que ese sea su nombre.

Dana soltó una carcajada

—¿Elliot Shane bailó contigo?

—Se llama Elliot, interesante… —susurró —No veo lo gracioso.

—Eli nunca baila con una chica —informó la rubia.

—¿En serio? Él hasta me lo pidió —dijo con confusión.

—Dios mío. Le interesas —Dana se inclinó hacia Trixie con los ojos abiertos —Eres como una diosa o algo.

—¿Qué? —Trixie rió —¿Estás loca?

—Sí, un poco.

Trixie rodó los ojos y no pudo evitar pensar en la posibilidad de haber captado el interés de Eli y sonreír ante aquello.

* * *

**N/A**: El comentario cincuenta tendrá una importante opinión en un capítulo posterior. Así que ¿Qué esperan para escribir un review?


	7. Recuerdos y mentiras

**Disclaimer:** Esta es una obra de Fanfiction usando personajes del mundo de Bajoterra, que son propiedad de Asaph Fipke y Nerd Corps. Lo único que me pertenece son los OCs.

**N/A**: ¡Felicidades a _Ania Sorian 82_ por ser el comentario cincuenta! Siento mucho publicar un día después de lo acordado; la buena noticia es que, después de la semana que viene, tendré toda la semana libre. Estoy planeando hacer un maratón de capítulos ¿les gustaría?

* * *

**Soundtrack:** Meghan Trainor - Lips Are Movin

* * *

**Capítulo 6.** Recuerdos y mentiras.

* * *

Bajó las escaleras en cuanto supo que su madre le había citado. Tenía una sonrisa, sin embargo. De todos modos, no había algún pretencioso chico esperándola.

—Señorita Sting —llamó Rose, de pie al final de las escaleras —Su madre está en el salón dorado, digo, el salón blanco.

Ella asintió y se dirigió a su segundo lugar favorito de la casa.

—Madre… —se apoyó del marco de la puerta y calló al observar el lugar. Los dos muebles individuales estaban de un color más oscuro, sucios —¿Qué pasó aquí?

Anne le miró y sonrió, de esas sonrisas de falsa modestia típicas de su persona.

—Ella es mi hija Beatrice.

—Trixie —corrigió, de manera inconsciente. Estaba ocupada viendo la pared dorada rota desde la mitad hasta el suelo, dejando las tuberías a la vista.

Había una grande, de aspecto viejo y podrido, con una enorme abertura.

—¿Trixie? —Rápidamente, observó a la tercera persona en la habitación. Palideció al ver un rostro familiar.

—Kord Zane —Unió sus manos con torpeza. Suspiró —¿A qué se debe su presencia?

Él arqueó una ceja y señaló la pared a sus espaldas como si tratara de decir «¡A arreglar las tuberías! ¿Qué más?».

Vestía muy diferente a como el día de la fiesta, había cambiado sus pantalones negros y su camisa azul claro por un overol azul marino y botas de goma negras.

El cabello estaba bien peinado, lo contrario a la velada.

—¿Cuál es el diagnostico? —preguntó la madre de Trixie. La pelirroja no podía comprender el porqué de su pregunta; no era que su progenitora conociera algo acerca de plomería.

—Claramente, las tuberías están dañadas. La causa es la presión del agua. He observado los planos; toda el agua de la casa pasa por este conducto ¿no es así?

Trixie miró a su madre expectante y se sorprendió al ver que ella le miraba fijamente.

¿Qué podría saber ella? Lo único que Trixie conocía (y su madre no) era el pasadizo secreto.

—Madre —llamó, conteniendo las ganas de sonreír de manera socarrona.

Por un segundo, Anne abrió la boca para excusarse. Con el ceño fruncido, murmuró:

—Supongo.

—Otra razón sería la antigüedad de la casa. ¿Cuándo la compró?

El cuerpo de la pelinegra se tensó.

—Un año después de casarme. Hace veinte años ¿no, Beatrice? —Su madre le miró, sorprendiendo a Trixie. Tenía los ojos llorosos.

Trixie conocía de memoria la historia de sus padres: Se habían conocido en el baile realizado por su abuela paterna, Gea (quien, según su padre, era cariñosa y sabía que se hubiesen llevado bien si no se hubiese muerto por un paro cardíaco), tuvieron un amor a primera vista, se casaron y tres meses después se enteraron que Anne estaba embarazada.

La casa fue un regalo de bodas de Gea. Todavía recordaba las veces que su padre se escapaba para diseñar el pasadizo secreto y las veces en que tuvo que mentir para, según él, hacer un lugar seguro para su hija.

—Sí, mamá —Sonrió con tristeza. Extrañaba demasiado a su papá.

Recordaba la vez en que Lighterra hubo una llovizna, pequeña pero tan fastidiosa como para hacer que nadie se atreviera a salir de sus casas. Esa tarde, los tres se reunieron en el Salón blanco.

Su madre tejía con la cabeza recostada en el hombro de su esposo, mientras que su papá leía un códice antiquísimo y ella tenía la espalda apoyada en las piernas flexionadas de su mamá, sosteniendo el hilo.

Fueron de los pocos momentos en que los tres estaban juntos y sin obligaciones, solamente escuchando como las gotas golpeaban contra el vidrio de las ventanas. Añoraba tanto aquellos días…

—Será difícil, pero podré lograrlo —dijo, ajeno a la nostalgia en ambas mujeres.

—Es hora de que me vaya —informó Anne —. Debo planear mi viaje a Gran Bretaña, si me disculpan…

Trixie abrió los ojos, estupefacta.

—¿Viaje?

—¡Si, querida! —expresó. Anne rió, para consternación de la pelirroja.

—Mamá… —comenzó, pero su madre le dio _la_ mirada, mandándola a callar.

Caminó hacia ella y se inclinó, musitando en voz baja, para que solo Trixie escuchara:

—Cuida que no robe nada.

—Pero… —Dejó de hablar al notar que su madre ya se había ido. Le dirigió una mirada a Kord, que entornaba los ojos hacia ella, como si estuviese buscando el rostro de Trixie en su memoria —A trabajar.

Su tono autoritario y profundo, digno de halagos por parte de su madre, hicieron que el rubio volteara y comenzara con su labor.

Soltó un suspiro antes de pensarlo. No debía permitir que el supiera su identidad, podría decírselo a su madre o peor: a Eli.

oOo

Sin duda, esas tuberías estaban peor de lo que pensaba. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba supervisándolo, pero sí que ya comenzaba a oscurecer.

No aguantó mucho de pie, así que había optado por una silla de la Sala.

Rose le había traído un tazón lleno de pan y dos tazas de té junto a una de agua. Kord había tomado dos panes y toda el agua del vaso.

—Debería irse. Es tarde y la ciudad no es la más segura del planeta —adujo.

—Tiene razón —Él respondió, secando una gota de sudor en su frente con el dorso de la mano.

—Claro que la tengo —dijo. Casi iba a pedirle disculpas por ese engreído comentario, cuando pensó en que mientras se pareciera menos a la chica de la fiesta menos sospechas levantaría.

—Volveré mañana —Se dirigió a la puerta, a lo que Trixie se levantó —No es necesario. Conozco la salida.

—No pensaba enseñársela —respondió, su voz serena. Sus labios marcaban una línea recta.

—Hasta luego —se despidió y antes de salir completamente del lugar, añadió: —Dana.

Trixie quedó muda, pálida y nerviosa.

Su corazón latía rápido.

Le había pillado.


	8. Algo esconden esas esmeraldas

**Disclaimer:** Esta es una obra de Fanfiction usando personajes del mundo de Bajoterra, que son propiedad de Asaph Fipke y Nerd Corps. Lo único que me pertenece son los OCs.

**N/A**: Se siente tan bien volver a publicar. Oficialmente, ¡estoy de vuelta!

* * *

**Soundtrack: **Lykke Li - Sleeping Alone

* * *

**Capítulo 7.** Algo esconden esas esmeraldas.

* * *

Trixie no pudo dormir aquella noche.

No con los miles de pensamientos y situaciones en las que podría quedar ella en el medio, con un horrible castigo.

No con todas esas pesadillas y el dolor que le provocaban al imaginar a Eli con una mirada… ¿Decepcionada? Nunca llegaba a verla con claridad ¡Menos mal! Hubiese sido peor si llegara a ver aquellas hermosas pupilas azules con un aire sombrío, sin esa característica diversión, felicidad…

Su cabello debería ser un desastre.

Era la cuarta vez que daba la vuelta en su cama.

No podía seguir en aquello. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cocina, sintiendo el frío del suelo a través de sus pies.

La casa estaba en un tranquilo silencio.

Era como respirar paz.

Casi siempre, ella dormía toda la noche, sin falta, ya que todos los días acababa exhausta. La noche en la ciudad era como un botón de apagado para los adultos; todos dormían y no salían de sus camas hasta que amaneciera. Los adolescentes o los que recién cumplieron los dieciocho, al contrario, estaban despiertos toda la noche y dormían en el día.

Eran pocas las personas que eran la excepción.

Su reloj marcaba las diez de la noche.

Después de suspirar, tomó un vaso de leche. Seguía pensando en Eli.

—Dios mío —murmuró. ¡Había bailado con él, nada más! Era cierto que, esa noche, se sentía tan libre y feliz.

Como si fuera otra persona.

Dejó de beber de su vaso al pensar en un hecho: Su rutina había cambiado.

No hubo chico. No se durmió a la hora establecida.

Tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa con fuerza cuando sintió sus piernas fallar. Era como si la realidad le hubiese golpeado y el universo comenzara a desequilibrarse.

Se dejó caer en el suelo. Sus _shorts_ negros haciendo contacto con el mármol.

—Volveré antes de la hora, lo prometo —Una voz suave sonó a unos metros de Trixie, alarmando a la taheña.

Se ocultó debajo de la mesa y observó las zapatillas de una mujer.

Iba con tanto cuidado, como si temiera que la descubrieran.

—Rose… —llamó en voz baja una niña.

Trixie entornó los ojos y se agachó un poco más para observar el rostro de la criatura.

La luz de la luna, que pasaba a través de unas pequeñas ventanas, alumbró la cara de una pequeña.

—Vuelve a dormir —pidió con voz dulce Rose, que se acuclilló, quedando a la altura de la infante.

—¿Y si tengo otra vez pesadillas? —susurró, sollozando al final.

A Trixie le entraron ganas de correr a abrazar a la niña, pero Rose se le adelantó.

—No te dejaré, Shorty. Promesa de hermana mayor.

La taheña no sabía de la existencia de Shorty y mucho menos que vivía allí, con ella.

—Está bien —Rose sonrió. Con voz seria y el ceño fruncido de forma graciosa, la niña añadió: —Te portas bien.

—Por supuesto que lo haré.

Un beso en la cabeza y el sonido de la puerta después, la niña volvió de donde sea que haya salido, desapareciendo del campo de visión de Trixie.

Ella salió, decepcionada de lo tanto que no sabía y que ocurría en frente de ella.

oOo

—¿A dónde fuiste anoche? —preguntó con curiosidad Trixie, dirigiéndose a Rose.

Después de su clase de italiano, se había dirigido a la biblioteca, donde varias empleadas limpiaban cada dos semanas los libros.

La pelinegra se volteó con su traje pulcro y sin rastro de haberse desvelado.

—No entiendo su pregunta, señorita Sting —Trixie enarcó una ceja y Rose se corrigió de inmediato: —. Trixie, perdón.

—Sé que saliste de la casa, Rose. No me mientas —dijo, mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

—No sé de lo que habla —insistió la mucama.

—Le hablaré a mi madre sobre el asunto, entonces —Trixie se volteó y caminó hacia la salida, esperando que su plan funcionada.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Rose. Había funcionado —Si salí, ¿y qué?

Luego de voltearse, Trixie sonrió.

—¿Cómo está tu hermana?

La expresión preocupada de Rose había desaparecido. Temía que Trixie la reprendiera por su arrebato.

—Está bien, sin pesadillas —respondió la empleada, obviamente incómoda. Nadie acostumbra a hablar de su vida personal y menos si era a su jefa.

—Me alegra —Las asalariadas, que hasta entonces habían observado con curiosidad la escena, volvieron a su quehacer —, ¿por qué no sabía de tu hermana?

—Hay cosas que usted no debe saber —susurró.

—¿Cómo qué?

—¿Sucede algo? —terció Anne, entrando a la biblioteca. Rose le hizo una reverencia y dijo con rapidez:

—La señorita Sting ha iniciado la conversación, señora.

Anne le dirigió la mirada a Trixie, que asintió con confusión.

—Continúa con tu trabajo. Mi hija vendrá conmigo al despacho.

—Hasta luego —se despidió, haciendo su formal reverencia, volviendo a desempolvar un libro de portada color marrón.

Trixie siguió a su madre, tan curiosa acerca de lo que iba a decirle Rose que ni siquiera se preocupó de que entraría al despacho de su progenitora.

Sentada en el sillón individual antiguo del lugar, fue que empezó a darse cuenta del problema.

—¿Qué he hecho? ¿Acaso no puedo hablar?

Anne se sentó del otro lado, cruzando sus brazos.

La pelirroja comenzó a mover su pie izquierdo con nerviosismo. ¿Le había visto despierta esa noche? ¿Descubrió que había escapado para ir a una fiesta? ¿Zane había dicho algo?

—Beatrice, ¿hay algo que quieres decirme?

No, nada. Debería sí, ¿pero quería? Ni que estuviese loca. Apenas había tenido un poco de libertad, no podía dejar que se la arrebataran.

Abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra salió. Estaba tan nerviosa. Le iba a mentir a su madre.

No podía decir "no". Era una mentira directa y sin arrepentimientos. Demasiado para ella.

Decidió decir las palabras que podrían interpretarse como un "no".

—Mi respuesta es negativa, madre —musitó.

—¿Totalmente segura? —inquirió Anne, enarcando una ceja. Trixie asintió, incapaz de hablar —Porque, si descubro un mínimo secreto, estarás castigada.

La mujer inclinó la cabeza, mirando de forma intimidante a su hija. Ésta, que había estado mirando la decoración del despacho (porque hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba allí), observó a su madre.

Tenía ese brillo tenebroso en sus ojos.

Siempre había visto como su madre hacía temblar hasta al más valiente de los hombres. Con esa pose amenazante, la barbilla en alto, los brazos cruzados y esas esmeraldas que tenía como ojos acechando, en busca de un mínimo error para caerle encima a su presa.

Cuando era una cría, le había contemplado con la mayor admiración posible. A medida que creció, esa admiración se tornó en el más puro terror.

—Y sabes muy bien cómo son mis castigos, Beatrice —agregó.

El corazón de la pelirroja latía demasiado rápido.

Miles de pensamiento acudieron a su cerebro, asustándola hasta que…

Todo se tornó oscuro.

* * *

**N/A:** Como verán, estos tres últimos capítulos han sido para que tengan una guía en capítulos posteriores; son escritos aleatorios pero de suma importancia.

Nos leeremos más pronto de lo que creen.


	9. Eres mi peor pesadilla

**Disclaimer:** Esta es una obra de Fanfiction usando personajes del mundo de Bajoterra, que son propiedad de Asaph Fipke y Nerd Corps. Lo único que me pertenece son los OCs.

**N/A:** Este capítulo demuestra porqué Trixie le tiene miedo a su madre y el escepticismo de Eli que, en mi opinión, son detalles sumamente importantes.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **Jetta - Feels Like Coming Home.

* * *

**Capitulo 8.** Eres mi peor pesadilla.

* * *

Por un segundo, vio todo borroso. Después, todo se aclaró y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación.

Al incorporarse, sujetó el paño húmedo que tenía en la frente. El lugar dio una sacudida, mandándola a cerrar los ojos.

—¿Señorita Sting? —Trixie abrió los ojos y miró a la mujer sentada a su derecha. Se veía exhausta.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó, suspirando. Debía de ser algo bastante grave para que se rompiera la única regla que ella había establecido: nadie podía entrar a su habitación sin su permiso.

—Se ha desmayado.

La taheña desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

Frunció el ceño al recordar lo aterrada y presionada que estuvo delante de su madre. Maldijo en voz baja.

—Ahora va a saber —chilló, de manera inconsciente, apretando los dientes.

—¿Saber qué, señorita? —Trixie parpadeó, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho. La asalariada le miraba confundida.

—Nada —balbuceó. Resopló y dijo con voz autoritaria, poniéndose de pie: —¿Podría llamar a Dana? No, a la señorita Por. Y, por favor, que mi madre no se entere; ni de que estoy despierta ni que le he dado una orden. ¿Entendido?

La empleada asintió y salió de la habitación con cautela. Minutos después, la rubia entró.

—¡Estás despierta! —exclamó con alegría Dana—, nos preocupamos mucho por ti. El doctor dijo…

—Estoy muerta —declaró Trixie, sentándose en su cama.

—Espera, ¿qué? —Dana le miró por unos segundos procesando la nueva información—. Yo te veo viva, a no ser… ¡Dios mío! ¿Estoy hablando con un fantasma?

Trixie rió.

—No. Estoy viva físicamente, solo que… —Suspiró —Mi madre va a saber que escondo algo y que estaba cerca de descubrirlo. Es demasiado astuta para su propio bien.

—Ni que lo digas.

—Debería enfrentarme a ella. Estoy harta —murmuró.

—No lo hagas —Dana se sentó a su lado—, tu y yo sabemos cómo son sus castigos.

La habitación se quedo en silencio, a excepción del crepitar del fuego de la chimenea.

—Debo hacerlo —Se puso de pie, decidida.

—Por cierto, el doctor dijo que evitaras el estrés y todo eso.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta —musitó, caminando hacia la puerta.

—Trixie —La susodicha se volteó, arqueando una ceja—. Si sabias que no te iba a convencer, ¿para qué me llamaste?

—Porque después de lo que voy a hacer, necesitaré ir a una fiesta.

oOo

Después de la muerte del gobernador, Anne se había vuelto más estricta. Más inestablemente poderosa.

Trixie siempre había tenido un respeto profundo por su progenitora pero, luego del accidente, ese respeto fue casi obligatorio. Su madre se paseaba de aquí para allá por toda la casa con vestidos carísimos eliminando de su vista cualquier foto de su difunto esposo, guardándolos en la biblioteca, donde rara vez sus valiosos zapatos tocaban el suelo.

Había adquirido tan malas costumbres que llegó un día en que la taheña no soportó seguir las nuevas reglas. No estaba acostumbrada a tales normativas: nada de salir a menos que sea necesario, guardarse su opinión si nadie se la ha pedido, ignorar a las empleadas… En otras palabras, todo lo contrario a lo que su padre le había enseñado.

Ella no quería olvidarlo.

Cuando desafió a la máxima autoridad, su madre la llevó de paseo. Un largo viaje, de hecho. Podría recordarlo casi todo: la lujosa y enorme cabaña, el lago que la rodeaba junto a un inmenso bosque…

A pesar de que, en ese tiempo tenia dieciséis, no pudo evitar sentirse aterrada (como una infante) en aquel lugar. Su madre la dejó allí, en medio de la nada, asegurándole al inicio del viaje que tendría una agradable compañía. Su peor error había sido creerle.

Había un hombre en esa cabaña. Lo único que podía recordar de su físico eran sus ojos: tan negros como el fondo de un hondo pozo, en el cual podrías lanzar una moneda y nunca escuchar su impacto contra el agua.

Él se aprovechó de tenerla ahí; le hacía limpiar la cocina hasta el que pudiese ver su propio reflejo, destapar viejas tuberías, cazar su cena, entre otras cosas. Debía de enfrentarse a serpientes y hasta cocodrilos, con solo un pensamiento: «Sobrevivir».

Las últimas palabras de su madre antes de dejarla habían sido "demuéstrame que tan valiente eres y te enseñaré cuán asustada puedes estar". No le había comprendido en su momento; Trixie había sido terca y atrevida, como cualquier adolescente.

Quizás lo peor había sido el primer día en aquella cabaña: se había negado a obedecer y él le había golpeado. Un puñetazo fuerte en el pómulo derecho.

Su tortura duró dos semanas. Dos semanas llenas de peligro. De plegarias. De noches en un ático estrafalario donde no podía dormir por la sensación de que le tocaba algo que no estaba ahí.

Cuando volvió, a pesar de las pesadillas que tuvo y lo cansada que amanecía, cumplió con todo lo que su madre quería, en total silencio. Había aprendido la lección.

La taheña no podía evitar pensar en su pasada experiencia mientras bajaba por la escalera. Observó como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y se paró en frente de la puerta del despacho de su madre.

Tocó dos veces.

Nada.

Volvió a tocar.

—Pase —Oyó una voz del otro lado y abrió la puerta. Anne levantó la vista del periódico que leía, arqueando una ceja al avistar a su hija—. Estas despierta.

—Sí, madre.

—¿A qué se debe tu presencia, Beatrice? —La pelinegra se puso de pie y colocó el periódico en donde anteriormente estaba sentada.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

Quizás no había aprendido del todo la lección; iba a desafiar a su madre, otra vez.

oOo

Eli no había podido dejar de pensar en esa chica durante dos días seguidos.

Estaba preocupado.

Hasta había llamado la atención, desde la distancia, a dos pelinegras y cuando lograba acercárseles, ellas reían tontamente y lo desnudaban con aquellos ojos que _no eran verdes_.

Aun podía sentir sus suaves manos como si todavía las tuviera entre las suyas, como su corazón parecía a punto de salirse y largarse a bailar la macarena…

—Eli —Kord chasqueó los dedos frente a Eli, haciendo que él saliera de sus pensamientos.

—¿Kord? ¿En qué momento llegaste? —preguntó el ojizarco, desconcertado.

—Hace rato —respondió con seriedad el rubio y manifestó: —Necesito una llave inglesa y cincuenta clavos pequeños.

—En seguida —Eli fue hasta el depósito y mientras buscaba en un cuaderno cuanto valía cada clavo, Kord comenzó a reírse—. Por favor, dime que no hay alguien detrás de mí.

—No. Es solo que hace un segundo murmuraste el nombre de Dana y me resulta muy gracioso imaginarme a ti y a la reina del sarcasmo juntos.

—Para tu información —dijo, sonrojado—, no es la Dana que tú conoces. La conocí el día de tu fiesta.

—Por casualidad ¿no es la chica del bar? ¿La que pidió el caramelo con limón?

—Sí, ella.

—Hombre —Kord hincó los codos en el mostrador y sonrió maliciosamente —¿Y ya estás enamorado de ella?

Eli rió.

—No estoy enamorado. Tengo curiosidad; es diferente —Kord asintió, como si le creyera. Pagó lo que Eli le indicó y se fue.

—Yo, enamorado —murmuró Eli con incredulidad, negando con la cabeza, riéndose en voz baja.

* * *

**N/A:** Que tengan un hermoso fin de semana.


	10. En el amor, nadie pierde

**Disclaimer:** Esta es una obra de Fanfiction usando personajes del mundo de Bajoterra, que son propiedad de Asaph Fipke y Nerd Corps. Lo único que me pertenece son los OCs.

**N/A:** Hasta donde sé, mañana estrenan "_Slugterra: Eastern Caverns_"en los cines de Canadá, ya que mi internet está de pérdida y no he podido abrir la mayoría de mis redes sociales. ¡Disfruten del capítulo!

* * *

**Soundtrack:** Tonight - Magic Man.

* * *

**Capítulo 9.** En el amor, nadie pierde.

* * *

**1930\. Domingo, 22 de Junio.**

—Por supuesto —Anne asintió. Caminó hasta su escritorio y volvió a sentarse—, sin embargo, dirás lo que quieras decir después de que yo hable.

—No, madre. No entiendes, lo que te voy a decir es...

—No, no. Yo primero —La pelinegra sonrió mientras Trixie resoplaba—. Te he descubierto, Beatrice.

La joven sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal y se convertía en un manojo de nervios.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó con terror la pelirroja.

—Me ocultaste... esto —Su madre sacó de un cajón de su escritorio la peluca roja—. Te teñiste el cabello. Aún tienes la raíz un poco oscura. ¿Qué trataste de hacer?

Su madre le miraba con confusión, algo que hizo a Trixie sonreír. Su progenitora apenas sabía sobre su desobediencia.

—Parecerme un poco más a ti, por supuesto.

Anne arqueó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Entiendo el porqué —La mujer pasó el dedo índice con delicadeza por el marco de una foto. A Trixie le dio curiosidad; no podía ver quien estaba en la foto, sin embargo, se limitó a no preguntar al respecto—. Debes de tener en cuenta que eso daña tu cabello y a los chicos no les gusta a una mujer que no sea bella.

—Estoy segura de que a mis pretendientes no les importará —«Porque solo pensaran en mi dinero», completó Trixie en su mente.

—Quizás tengas razón —Su madre lucia bastante calmada; el comentario había aumentado su ego, dejando como resultado a una tranquila Anne.

Trixie casi podía reconocerla como la madre que tenía antes del accidente.

—Ahora, ¿qué querías decirme? —continuó Anne.

La moza apretó los labios; la seguridad que había tenido hace unos segundos ya había desaparecido. De todos modos, iba a confesar solo porque estaba segura de que su madre ya lo sabía todo y, en realidad, ella apenas conocía la punta del iceberg.

—De hecho, era eso. Quería decírtelo antes de que lo descubrieras —murmuró.

La pelinegra asintió.

—Antes de irte... —Trixie ya estaba a punto de tomar el picaporte de la puerta, pues sentía la necesidad de ir a su cuarto o a cualquier otro lugar que no fuese el despacho de su madre. Se volteó y observó a su madre con detenimiento —No quiero que hables con alguna empleada a menos que sea necesario. Por ejemplo, para pedirle un poco de fruta.

—Entendí, madre —Reprimió una sonrisa; esas dos palabras habían sido lo suficiente ingeniosas para no ser un rotundo "sí" y, al mismo tiempo, colocar de un mejor humor a Anne.

—Ya puedes irte.

Al cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, Trixie festejó con una risa triunfadora.

De vuelta a su cuarto, escuchó el sonido de un precioso _blues_ reproduciéndose en un gramófono.

—¿Cómo te fue? ¿Estás castigada? —preguntó Dana en cuanto Trixie abrió la puerta.

—Mejor. Puse a mamá de buen humor y no le dije ni una sola palabra con respecto a... ya sabes —La pelirroja tarareó la música por un segundo y continuó: —Igualmente, quiero ir a una fiesta.

—¿Cómo era...? Ya recordé: "La próxima vez que me invites a una fiesta..." —Dana citó, siendo interrumpida por Trixie.

—Lo sé —Suspiró—. Necesito salir de este lugar para poder sentirme... para ser libre. He visto el mundo más allá de estas cuatro paredes y no quiero seguir pendiéndomelo.

Dana aplaudió, colocándose de pie.

—¡Esa es la actitud!

—Así que, ¿qué fiesta hay?

—Ninguna —La sonrisa de Trixie desapareció—. Podemos ir al bar, si quieres.

—Por supuesto.

oOo

Eli miró la foto sonriente de su madre. Sentir que ella aún estaba ahí causaba que viejas heridas volvieran a ser abiertas.

Colocó el marco en su lugar y se acostó en su cama. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del silencio dentro de la casa, pues su padre se había ido a las caballerizas, yéndose con él los problemas y gritos del hogar.

Frunció el ceño al oír el teléfono de la compañía Bell sonando. Con fastidio, se dirigió a la cocina y contestó.

—Más vale que sea importante.

—Hombre —dijo Kord al otro lado de la línea—. Debes venir al bar.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió.

—¡Porque yo digo! ¡Rápido! —Kord terminó la llamada, dejando a Eli totalmente confundido. Por otro lado, ¿Qué podría perder?

Tomó su chaleco y se dirigió hacia "_El Troll Danzarín_".

Cuando llegó, se dirigió hacia el barman y le habló:

—Estoy aquí, ¿qué...?

—Observa el karaoke —Kord le señaló el lugar y el ojizarco miró en aquella dirección. Cantaban dos chicas acompañadas de un acordeón. La forma en que se reían después de terminar una frase le hicieron pensar a Eli que estaban borrachas, no obstante, ignoró aquel detalle para concentrarse en una de las cantantes.

Tenía el cabello negro suelto, los labios rojos y un vestido negro con lunares blancos hasta los tobillos. A otra persona le hubiese parecido una chica del montón pero aquellos ojos verdes, para Eli, lo significaban todo.

Lucía igual o más hermosa que el día en que se conocieron. _El día que bailaron_.

Suspiró al ver cuanta gracia ella destilaba y parecía no darse cuenta. Su tocaya Dana, una rubia alta y delgada, se bajó del escenario, acercándose a la barra.

—Dos... No, cinco tragos de Whisky de Bourbon —exigió Dana a Kord, luego dirigió su mirada al ojizarco —¡Ahí está _el_ chico! ¡Eli!

Aplaudió y abrazó al aludido.

—¿Qué tal, Dana? —Eli inhaló el común aroma del licor y confirmó sus sospechas: estaban borrachas —¿Quién es tu amiga?

La rubia miró sobre su hombro y frunció los labios. Ella sabía que seguramente Trixie no le había dicho su verdadero nombre a Eli, pero no sabía cual había elegido.

—Alguien que ya conoces —Estaba borracha mas no tanto como para decir cosas que no debería.

Eli guardó la mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¡Dana! —chilló Trixie, acercándose a la susodicha. Se apoyó de la barra antes de fijarse quien acompañaba a su amiga. Eli sonrió y ella también lo hizo, siendo más bien una sonrisa tímida —Hola, Eli.

—Hola, Dana.

La pelinegra temporal hizo una mueca que eliminó casi de inmediato. Le hubiese gustado escuchar su sobrenombre con la voz del joven.

—Tu trago, rubia —La verdadera Dana rodó los ojos ante el mote, pagando al segundo.

—Gracias, _rubio_ —murmuró, esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

Trixie rió ante la escena.

—Oye —susurró Eli, para captar su atención. En el momento que ella le dirigió la mirada, se dio cuenta que él estaba _cerca_—. ¿Quieres bailar?

Ella se limitó a asentir. Miró de reojo como Dana apostaba con Kord algo que no pudo oír debido al ruido del bar.

Ni siquiera juntaron sus manos, cuando un hombre de baja estatura ordenaba detener la música. Trixie entrecerró los ojos al tratar de recordar su nombre... Pronto, su nombre era Pronto.

—¡Atención! Como cada semana —Tambaleó, terminando apoyándose una caja de madera. Quizás estaba ebrio—, vamos a hacer el concurso de parada de barril y, quien lo gane, podrá beber gratis toda la semana cualquier... bebida.

Sí, estaba ebrio.

—¿Incluso mimosa? —preguntó alguien del público.

—Te puedes beber la botella de champan si quieres —declaró Pronto.

Todo el mundo comenzó a hablar acerca de la buena idea que era y si podrían lograrlo. Trixie se incomodó al desconocer cómo sabia una mimosa.

—¿Quién se atreve?

Eli tomó su mano y la apretó levemente.

—Si gano, ¿saldrías conmigo? —pidió en voz baja.

Eso era una _mala_ idea. Demasiado. Pero, ¿qué perdía con decirle que sí? Eran pocas las probabilidades de que él lo lograra.

—Por supuesto.

—¡Yo me atrevo! —vociferó Eli, dirigiéndose hacia el escenario. Pronto ya tenía listo el barril y los hombres que sujetarían al joven.

Todos se emocionaron al ver como Eli bebía y bebía, quien apenas se inmutaba por estar de cabeza. Trixie se sintió mal por un momento al desear que no lo lograra

Cuál fue su sorpresa al escuchar la risa llena de locura de Pronto declarando que Eli había ganado.

Lo que los demás ignoraban era que ella tendría una cita con Eli Shane.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Trixie fue descubierta! Pero, no de la manera que pensaban. ¡Y ese final! Me encantó escribirlo.

Por si no lo sabían, no había publicado por un bloqueo que, obviamente, ya he resuelto.


	11. Escapé de mis ilusiones

**Disclaimer:** Esta es una obra de Fanfiction usando personajes del mundo de Bajoterra, que son propiedad de Asaph Fipke y Nerd Corps. Lo único que me pertenece son los OCs.

**N/A:** Este capítulo fue difícil de escribir, ya que estuve sin monitor durante un largo tiempo y había adelantado un poco, sin embargo, cuando lo leí no me convenció y tuve que rehacerlo. Me alegra anunciar que esta es la primera actualización del año y no será la última. Espero que disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

**Soundtrack:** Haunting – Halsey.

* * *

**Capítulo 10.** Escapé de mis ilusiones.

* * *

**1930\. Domingo, 22 de Junio.**

Trixie sintió un escalofrío. Se suponía que no debía involucrarse sentimentalmente y lo primero que hizo fue aceptar una cita, donde el romance era lo primero que se veía.

A pesar de que estaba un poco mareado, Eli enfocó su mirada en la joven de ojos verdes. Todas las personas en el público aplaudían, excepto una y, para su mala suerte, era su futura cita. Él dejó de celebrar al ver el rostro de ella tan lleno de terror. Sin embargo, lo que más lo desconcertó fue que ella se alejara.

—¡Es momento de sacudir el esqueleto, gente! —anunció Pronto. Aprovechando que la gente caminaba de aquí para allá, Trixie se dirigió a la barra, sin siquiera mirar el escenario y al pobre chico que fruncía el ceño al tratar de encontrarla dentro de la multitud.

—Dana —La susodicha miró a Trixie con una sonrisa, la cual se borró en cuanto observó la actitud nerviosa de la próxima gobernadora.

—No puede ser —masculló en voz baja. Frunciendo los labios, la rubia deslizó un billete hacia el barman, quien sonrió con orgullo—. ¿Qué sucede?

Trixie titubeó.

—Necesito irme, rápido —Dana arrugó el entrecejo, accediendo.

—Esto no se quedará así —le dijo a Kord. Él se limitó a encoger los hombros—. Vámonos.

Ambas se dirigieron hacia la salida, justo antes de que Eli llegara al mostrador.

—¿Me puedes decir qué fue lo que pasó? —le preguntó Kord.

—La invité a salir y ella se fue —El ojizarco murmuró, observando el letrero de salida—. ¿Me das un trago?

oOo

_Entró al bar y las brillantes luces le hicieron entrecerrar los ojos, agachando la cabeza en el proceso. Lo siguiente que supo era que alguien le tomaba de la mano, dándole un cariñoso apretón._

_Trixie quitó la mirada del suelo y lo miró a él, sonriendo instantáneamente. Eli la llevó hacia la pista de baile, dedicándole en el trayecto una tímida sonrisa. Allí tomó su otra mano y ella sólo se dejó guiar._

_Un pacífico sonido llegó a sus oídos, como una melodiosa canción de cuna. Cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Eli._

_Bailaban al compás de aquel dulce tono. Se sentía en el cielo, en el sueño más..._

—¿Señorita Trixie? —La susodicha abrió los ojos, totalmente desubicada—. ¿Está despierta?

Se incorporó con un leve dolor de cabeza que empeoró al escuchar el estridente sonido de su alarma. La apagó de inmediato y observó su puerta, la cual era golpeada levemente por Rose.

—Puede... —Su voz se quebró debido al extenso tiempo que había estado en silencio—. Está sin llave, puede entrar.

Rose abrió la puerta y le miró con pena.

—Lamento despertarla. Le he traído el desayuno —Trixie asintió. Con tranquilidad, la pelinegra dejó la bandeja en el escritorio—. Siento mucho si esto suena atrevido, pero: ¿Qué le pasó a su cabello?

La chica de ojos verdes rió, haciendo una mueca al sentir una presión en su frente por un segundo.

—Tinte —respondió, tratando de peinar su cabello con los dedos. Al fallar, miró con curiosidad a Rose y le preguntó—: ¿Conoces alguna bebida contra la resaca?

—No, señorita. Yo no bebo —Rose le informó. Ella pasó las manos con nerviosismo por su uniforme, estirando las arrugas invisibles.

—Nosotras tenemos un asunto pendiente, ¿no es así? —La empleada apretó los labios—. El sábado te fuiste tarde y al día siguiente no tenías ningún rastro de haberte desvelado. ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

Trixie le sonrió con simpatía.

—Mi tiempo fuera de la casa es corto —murmuró—. Lo hago pocas veces y es solamente para vender las bufandas que tejo en mi tiempo libre.

—¿Tú tejes? —cuestionó la temporalmente pelinegra, sin siquiera molestarse en ocultar su sorpresa—. No pensé que...

—¿Las empleadas tenían una vida en el pueblo? —completó Rose, arrepintiéndose al terminar de hablar—. Lo siento, eso fue grosero.

—No te preocupes —susurró Trixie. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia su escritorio, tomando una manzana de la bandeja. La observó entre sus manos y continuó—: Tienes razón; siempre ignoro ciertos detalles.

—Antes que se me olvide... —La joven sacó un colgante de su delantal y se lo tendió a la chica que comía una manzana. Trixie dejó la fruta en la bandeja y se acercó a admirar el collar de gotas verdes—. Su madre le mandó esto.

—Supongo que hay algo oculto detrás del obsequio, ¿verdad? —supuso, suspirando con pesadez.

—Es cierto. Su madre bajó al pueblo —Trixie enarcó una ceja. Anne apenas salía de la casa y, cuando lo hacía, era lo más lejos posible del pueblo—, no sin antes decir que te pusieras el collar con un vestido negro para tu visita de hoy.

—Qué bien. Una visita —farfulló con sarcasmo—. ¿Por qué mi mamá bajó al pueblo?

—No lo sé —respondió minutos después. Pareció pensarlo más de lo debido, lo que hizo crecer una duda dentro de la mente de Trixie.

—Ahora que lo pienso —habló con voz firme. Apretó el collar en su mano derecha y le dedicó una mirada suspicaz a Rose—, antes me dijiste que había cosas que no debería saber y mi madre me ha ordenado no hablar más de lo necesario, ¿qué me están ocultando?

Rose vaciló.

—No tengo el permiso para responder esa pregunta —Esa respuesta hizo que Trixie frunciera el ceño.

—Te doy la autorización.

—Ha sido orden directa de su madre —La mucama hizo una leve reverencia—. Por favor no le hable sobre esta conversación.

Trixie se quedó en silencio. Sabía que Rose no le daría los jugosos detalles que tanto quería saber; el temor que ella le tenía a Anne era más grande que su amistad.

Luego de que la empleada saliera del cuarto, la morena entró al baño a darse una fría ducha. Sus pensamientos se volvieron un desastre en cuanto el agua tocó su espalda.

Había decidido no quitarse el tinte, por lo que recogió su cabello en una coleta baja. Mojó la yema de sus dedos y los pasó por sus párpados, en un intento de despabilarse por completo. Con cada toque, una nueva pregunta aparecía en su cabeza, lo que sólo empeoraba su dolor de cabeza.

¿Acaso aquel secreto era lo suficiente grave para que ella no lo supiera? No podía evitar sentir un extraño presentimiento de que tenía que ver con su padre.

Pasando la palma de su mano izquierda por el dorso de su mano derecha, recordó lo que había estado ignorando desde que abrió los ojos: su sueño.

Le había tomado por sorpresa el hecho por sí solo y la tranquilidad que había dentro de ella misma fue lo más impresionante. La chica taheña de su sueño no tenía razón para esconderse y su pareja de baile lucía tan orgulloso de ella, ajeno a la presencia de la hija del gobernador. Sin duda, había sido el mejor sueño de toda su historia.

Allí mostraba su ser tanto interior como exterior y no había ninguna persona que la retuviera. Lastimosamente, fue sólo un sueño.

Uno muy anhelado.

* * *

**N/A:** Estoy leyendo una historia de antaño en Wattpad y quiero un Francis. Ahora.

**PD:** Muchísimas gracias a una de mis mejores amigas que me ayudó a resolver cualquier duda y retomar el hilo de la historia. Sin ella, quién sabe cuándo hubiese publicado (quizás en el 2017).


	12. Te regalo mi odio

**Disclaimer:** Esta es una obra de Fanfiction usando personajes del mundo de Bajoterra, que son propiedad de Asaph Fipke y Nerd Corps. Lo único que me pertenece son los OCs.

**N/A:** A pesar de que mañana tengo varios exámenes, aquí estoy publicando. Los días que no lo he hecho están anotados en una libreta, que me recuerda lo que debo de hacer; escribir.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **Up in Flames - Ruelle.

* * *

**Capítulo 11.** Te regalo mi odio.

* * *

**1930\. Lunes, 23 de Junio.**

Después de ducharse, Trixie tomó la bandeja de plata y se sentó en su cama, comiendo con lentitud su desayuno. Aquella mañana podía tardar todo lo que quisiera pues no había quien subiera las escaleras para indicarle que se apresurara o, en la mayoría de los casos, alguien que le dijera a Rose que lo hiciera.

La pelinegra se puso de pie, soltándose el cabello en el proceso. Tomó su largo vestido negro de seda y trató de colocarse el collar frente al espejo.

Lucía costoso y pesaba. Trixie se preguntó de donde habría salido.

Bajó las escaleras, llegando hasta el final con una caminata digna de halagos por parte de su madre. Las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par, por lo que el adinerado joven pudo observarla desde lejos.

—Buen día, señorita —saludó. Él se movió con rapidez hacia ella y estiró su mano para estrecharla. Trixie frunció el ceño y la aceptó. En medio del amistoso apretón de manos, el joven rompió el contacto y, veloz como un rayo, besó sus nudillos.

—Buen día —murmuró Trixie, aun tratando de comprender lo que había sucedido. Los ojos del invitado no habían dejado de contemplar el lujoso accesorio.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —Ella se le había quedado mirando. Su cerebro estaba enfocado en recordar. Todas las veces que Eli le había tocado, rozado o siquiera observado, la calidez dentro de sí estuvo presente; no obstante, en aquel momento, quería una sola cosa: que el buen parecido le soltara y se fuera.

—Por supuesto —Se liberó de su agarre—. ¿Quién es usted?

—Mis amigos me dicen Twist —Trixie enarcó una ceja—. Pero, usted me puede llamar por el peor de los apodos, como uno hecho por mi prima.

Él se rió de su propio chiste, pero la moza se quedó con los labios hechos una línea.

—¿A qué se debe su visita? ¿Qué deber ejerce? —preguntó. Lo rodeó y tomó asiento en uno de los grandes sofás, lo más lejos de Twist.

—Eso es clasificado. Puedo decir que trabajo en un grupo bastante grande... —Él se sentó en el otro sofá, en la punta. Su voz se tornó un tanto misteriosa—. Y también trabajo para mí, por supuesto.

Definitivamente, a Trixie no le gustaba ese sujeto.

—Estoy aquí gracias a su madre —continuó Twist—. Le dijo a mi mayordomo que usted buscaba un esposo y yo, encantado, emprendí rumbo hacia su precioso hogar. Disculpe si suena atrevido pero, ¿le gustaría ir a tomar una taza de café?

Trixie estaba a punto de decirle una negativa e intimidante respuesta, justo antes de mirar de reojo cómo unas mucamas entraban al salón blanco.

—Necesito irme y me gustaría que usted también lo hiciera —dijo con voz firme, mientras se ponía de pie. Juntó sus manos e hizo su mejor sonrisa falsa—. Es una lástima, ¿no cree?

Ella se dio la vuelta sin esperar que él hablara. Caminó hacia el salón de mobiliario dorado y le ordenó a un par de mujeres que le ensañaran la salida a Twist.

—Esto no se quedará así —Twist masculló en cuanto se quedó solo. Miró a su chófer abrirle la puerta del auto y prometió en voz baja—: Yo gobernaré Lighterra, cueste lo que cueste.

oOo

—¿Qué sucede? —Con una mirada curiosa, Trixie inspeccionó el área. Los estrafalarios muebles individuales habían vuelto a la normalidad; ahora brillaban como un carro recién pulido. Una parte de la pared había sido reconstruida y tapizada hasta la mitad, dejando sólo un angosto hueco de casi cien centímetros.

La zona en donde estaba el plomero seguía incluso más sucia que el sábado pasado. A Trixie le tomó un segundo recordar que ese era Kord Zane.

—Sólo le hace falta arreglar una tubería, señorita —informó una mujer mayor, que cargaba un balde de agua limpia hacia el interior de la sala.

En la mesa, reposaba un recipiente de vidrio con unas tres manzanas y un vaso medio vacío. La joven se acercó al rubio para examinar el agujero. Él parecía ensimismado en su jugueteo con tornillos de diferentes tamaños.

Como las empleadas habían cesado su vaivén, Trixie se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Por qué no le has comentado acerca de mi... otra identidad?

Kord dejó de pasar los pequeños cilindros entre sus dedos y tomó un martillo.

—No es mi asunto. Eli sabe en lo que se mete y, a pesar de que debería decirle, tengo la esperanza de que tú lo hagas.

La pelinegra se mordió el labio inferior en un acto nervioso.

—Eso quiero. Sólo que es muy peligroso —Ella se sentó a su lado y atrajo sus rodillas a su pecho.

—¿Y la razón es...? —cuestionó Kord, sonriendo al encontrar el tornillo adecuado.

—Mi madre. En un suspiro, podría mandarlo al otro lado del mundo... o a mí, aunque considero más la primera opción. Quiero que yo gobierne y todo eso.

Él entrecerró los ojos. Se colocó de pie y la ayudó a ella.

—¿Cómo harás con la cita?

Trixie suspiró.

—Esa es mi mayor duda.

oOo

—Anne —El hombre se cruzó de brazos—. Podrás ser la madre de la futura gobernadora, pero en mis caballerizas yo soy la mayor autoridad.

La mujer de ojos verdes jaló su capucha negra. Empezaba a pensar que había sido mala idea visitar una de sus casi propiedades.

—No vengo a hablar de dinero, Will —Anne dejó en claro. Rodó los ojos con disgusto y le dio un vistazo al despacho.

—¿A qué viniste?

—Necesito que mi hija tome clases de montar a caballo o lo que sea.

William ni siquiera se lo pensó dos veces.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? —Anne chilló con frustración.

—Porque tu esposo mató a mi mujer.

* * *

**N/A:** Cuando comencé a escribir este capítulo, no sabía ni siquiera cómo terminaría. Así que todos aquí estamos sorprendidos. ¿Podrían dejarme un review, por favor?

**PD:** ¡Feliz día del Amor y la Amistad! Espero que hayan tenido un día precioso.


End file.
